All is Fair in Love & War
by HnDattebayo1010723
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze cannot wait to graduate and leave his crappy school behind. Everyone hates him in this homophobic all boys school. How will he get through it? Well, with the help from the most popular guy in school he may just barely survive.
1. Chapter 1

_I apologize for my recent MIA! I've been busy and to be honest…I have had no inspiration for my Naruko fanfiction. I don't know why. I'm just having issues writing about a straight couple LOL. So to make up for my laziness, I wrote this in addition to the new chapter :D Enjoy._

* * *

_**Chapter English to Japanese Translations**_

**Ohayou: **Good morning

**Uzu-chan: **Kiba's nickname for Naruto using "-chan" to make him seem girly

**-sensei: **Teacher (can be Ms. or Mr.)

**Kami: **God

**Oi: **Yo/Hey

**Ittetakimasu: **Thank you for the food

**Chotto: **Wait

**-kun: **Male term of endearment or casualty. It's kinda like a nickname you could say.

**Taiyaki: **Red-bean filled bread bun(?) that is in the shape of a fish

**Konichiwa: **Hello

**-san: **Mr./Ms./Mrs. or respectfully address someone

**Ja ne: **Later (as in I'll see you later)

**Tadaima: **I'm home

**Okaeri: **Welcome back/home

* * *

"Move Uzumaki," Sasuke said.

I glared at him but moved anyway. I'd rather not cause yet another scene. Uchiha Sasuke is one of the most popular kids in the school. He transferred here last year and already understood the school rules; the number one rule being "Treat Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto like dirt". Why? Well that's because I was open about my sexuality. I'm gay and unfortunately I have the biggest crush on Uchiha. Too bad I'm in an all boy school full of homophobic bastards.

Okay, so Sasuke is also mean to me but that's only because of the school's stupid superficial behavior. I swear there are at least 10 guys that are hypocritical gays. I was the only one who had the balls to come out. Well, more like forced out. Anyway, Sasuke's nice to me in his own weird way when no one is around and I am very appreciative of those moments. _Very _appreciative.

"Ohayou, _Uzu-chan_," someone said from behind.

I turned to come face to face with Inuzuka Kiba and his gang of fuckers. He hates my guts. Rumor has it that his dad left his mom for a guy. It's true. Why do I know? I'd rather not talk about it.

Suddenly my head was smashed into my locker. I rubbed my forehead and held back tears. He laughed hard and headed to class with his posse. I grunted and went to the same class. "Stupid fucking school," I mumbled. I sat in my seat and looked out the window.

Kakashi-sensei, my biology teacher, was doing some boring lecture on god knows what. I focused on what was going on outside until something caught my eye. I could see Sasuke in the reflection of the window and he was staring at…me? He licked his lips and my eyes widened. I quickly turned around to him but he was looking at the board as if nothing happened. Maybe it was my imagination.

"For your project, I will be breaking you up into pairs," Kakashi-sensei announced.

I quickly looked up at him then clasped my hands together and shut my eyes tightly. _For the love of Kami, please do not pair me up with Inuzuka! _

"Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino," Kakashi said writing it on the board.

I cheered a little bit in my head then went back to looking out the window and accidently tuned Kakashi-sensei's voice out. Sasuke was looking at me through the window again and suddenly the class was a roaring with laughter. I turned my head to cock my eyebrow at him and Sasuke just pointed to the board.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto," I said to myself. My eyes widened when what I read finally processed through my brain. Holy shit.

* * *

I went to the roof for lunch as usual. I hate the cafeteria. I never have an enjoyable lunch in there. I opened my thermos of hot water and poured it into the instant ramen cup. As I waited for it to cook I watched the clouds pass. Wouldn't it be nice to be a cloud? I bet they don't judge each other based on what gender they like.

"Oi, Uzumaki!" someone called to me.

I turned and gulped. It was Sasuke. Luckily, he didn't seem angry and he was alone. Alright time to act cool. "What do you want Uchiha?"

He walked over to me with his hands in his pockets. "Where are we doing this project?"

"I don't know. It depends whether or not you're afraid to be around me in public." I looked over at my ramen. It was ready. "Ittetakimasu," I mumbled.

"Your house tomorrow after school, got it?" he ordered.

"Whatever." I started to slurp up my noodles and he left me on the roof alone.

* * *

"Chotto Naruto-kun!"

I looked over my shoulder at my best friend Hinata. I've known her basically all my life. She attends the all girl school across the street from mine and we always go home together as well as go to school together since she lives two blocks away from me.

"Why…did you…leave…me?" she panted.

"You were talking to Inuzuka so I didn't want to disturb you." I cocked an eyebrow at her and we started walking. "What were you two talking about anyway? It seemed very…._intimate._" I wiggled my eyebrows at the last word.

Hinata slapped my shoulder and I laughed. "He was asking me to the dance next Friday," she said puffing out her cheeks.

Konoha Academy for Boys and Konoha Academy for Girls were created by the first mayor of the town and his wife. All events that occur for the students of both schools are used for mingling the girls with the guys. Next Friday is the Valentine's Day dance so a lot of guys are confessing and shit. Inuzuka has liked Hinata for ages and asks her to the dance every year. She always says no because of me and we usually end up going together.

"So are we on for next Friday?" I asked.

"You bet," she answered with a smile.

* * *

Like every day of my currently miserable life, I plopped onto my bed once I got home. My parents were out of the country. My dad is a diplomat and my mom was visiting him at his current residing in France. My parents felt it was better that I be in a constant home environment for a "stable" childhood. Pfft. That worked out. Well, I can't blame them. Plus, I don't bruise easily so it's pretty easy to hide the fact that I'm pushed around almost every day.

"Naru, I made you some taiyaki," Iruka, our housekeeper and ex-nanny, said behind the door.

Since my parents were constantly working (my mom is the owner of a hair products company), Iruka has been taking care of me since I was born practically. Now that I'm older and don't need an adult to do most things he's just our house keeper but also my legal guardian if anything were to happen to my parents. Iruka is the only one who is aware of what I'm going through. Since his boyfriend, Kakashi-sensei, is my teacher at school, Iruka has him keep an extra eye out for me.

I opened the door and followed Iruka down to the kitchen. There was a plate full of taiyaki on the counter and it smelt delicious.

"Anything special happen today?" he asked sitting next to me.

"I got Sasuke as my partner for my biology class," I said taking a bite.

"Well that's fantastic," Iruka said with a smile.

"Yeah, but I feel bad. I'm going to be the cause of his popularity downfall." I groaned and put my head down.

Iruka ruffled my hair. "Just have some faith, okay?"

* * *

I had left gym class quickly. I saw Sasuke change so I was a tad bit…okay _really _horny. See usually I'm able to control myself but like I haven't masturbated in like a week because I've been busy with homework so I'm kind of sexually frustrated. Okay, _really _sexually frustrated. I quietly entered the bathroom in case someone was in there. Thankfully, I heard nothing once I opened the door. Or so I thought because when I closed it I heard something from a stall. It sounded like a grunt; a painful one. I rushed to the stall without thinking and crawled underneath. I regretted doing this but at the same time I was so fucking happy I did it.

"Hey are you…oh…kay…?" I trailed off. I blushed redder than I ever thought was possible.

Everything froze. Sasuke was in the stall and our eyes were locked on each other. His dick was in his hand begging to reach its climax and there was a gay magazine in his other hand. Wait…THERE WAS A _GAY _MAGAZINE IN HIS MOTHERFUCKING HAND. SASUKE WAS MASTURBATING TO GUYS. SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT—

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" Sasuke shrieked fumbling with his pants.

"I…uh…I was…shit, this was not what I thought I'd see today," I stammered. I crawled out from under the stall door and quickly put my hands over my crotch once I got up. I was so fucking hard. First I see Sasuke change now he's touching himself. This had to be the best day I've ever had in this shitty school.

Sasuke opened the door and gave me an intense glare. Before I knew it, his fist connected to my face. I fell on the floor then he picked me up and grabbed me by the collar. "If you tell _anyone_ about what you just saw I will take your balls and shove them right up your ass. Got it?"

I glared back at him and tried to ignore the stinging pain on my cheek. I punched him back in the gut causing him to lose his grip on me and tumble back. I jumped on top of him, leaving space between our crotches and grabbed his collar.

"What are you—"

I stopped him mid sentence with a kiss. He made a sound of surprise and I pulled away. "You asshole," I mumbled against his lips. "I'm here thinking I have no chance with you and you go and do this." I start to grind against him and his breath became shallower. "Do you realize how bad I've wanted you?" I brought my lips back to his and he kissed back this time which actually surprised me.

He put his arms on my lower back and rolled me on to my back. "If you thought I was going to let _you _be in control of this, you've got another thing coming," he whispered in my ear. He slid a hand down my chest and undid my pants. With no hesitation, he grabbed my fully erect cock and slowly stroked it. I failed at holding back a moan, I mean come on! Sasuke was jerking me off! He suddenly stopped, picked me up and ran into a stall. He closed the door and pulled me up onto to the toilet seat with him. I was so confused until I heard footsteps in the bathroom. Sasuke put one finger on his mouth signaling me to be quiet. I nodded in understanding.

"Dude, did you see at gym how everyone targeted Uzumaki? It was hilarious! Even his team threw dodge balls at him," some kid said with a laugh.

"It was so fucked up though. I know why everyone picks on him but is it true that he's gay?" another one asked.

"He's gay man. I don't want him touching me. Besides, didn't you hear? He's a whore actually. People claim to have seen him a parties disappearing with other dudes and come back out with cum _everywhere._" He paused. "What the fuck?"

"Is that a magazine with…naked guys? What the fuck?"

"It has to be Uzumaki's! What should we do with it?"

"Take it to Kiba he'll know what do. But don't touch it; wrap it in paper towels or something."

I tensed and resisted the urge to jump out of the stall and beat the shit out of those other guys. Sasuke grabbed my wrist and shook his head at me. Once the two assholes left, we got out of the stall. I put my cock back in my pants. It was still a little hard but we had to get to class.

I sighed. I needed to avoid Kiba for a bit. Like a week-ish or forever. I looked over at Sasuke who was fixing his pants too. "Ano, Sasuke…are we still going to my house for the project today?" I asked quietly.

He nodded and left the bathroom leaving me slightly flustered because everything that had happened ran through my mind again. I shook my head to prevent myself from getting hard again.

* * *

It was raining today so I sat in cafeteria for lunch. I sat alone as usual and pointed out the hiding homosexuals in the room to preoccupy myself. _He's gay, he's gay, so is he, and him, him too, he's bi, _I thought in my head. I turned to Sasuke's table and smiled to myself. _He's gay too._

* * *

I met Sasuke in front of the school and smiled awkwardly. His face remained emotionless. I sighed. This was going to be the longest walk home.

"We need to go to KAG. I have a friend who forgot her umbrella," I said walking toward Hinata's school. Sasuke followed quietly. When we reached KAG, Hinata raised an eyebrow at me but smiled at Sasuke. I waved sheepishly at her.

"You said you needed an umbrella?" I gave her a really cheeky grin.

She stepped under and looked over at Sasuke. "Konichiwa Uchiha-san," she said politely.

He nodded. "Hey."

The walk home was so awkward. I met up with Hinata as usual but Sasuke was with me. He walked behind us like a shadow. I sat in between him and Hinata on the train ride. Hinata tried to make some small talk to ease the awkwardness but Sasuke only answered with one word most of the time leaving no room for further discussion. We walked all the way to Hinata's house. Her immune system is honestly shit and when she gets sick she could be out from a day to a whole month so I didn't want to her getting wet.

"I'll see you tomorrow Naruto-kun, Uchiha-san," Hinata said as she opened her door.

"Ja ne," I said with an apologetic smile. I hated that I made things so awkward by bringing Sasuke.

Sasuke just nodded and he followed me to my house. I must remain calm, cool and collected.

"Tadaima," I called as we kicked off our shoes.

"Okaeri, Naru," Iruka said passing by the door. He was headed to the kitchen. "Oh, you have company. Konbanwa, I'm Umino Iruka and you are?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Thank you for having me," Sasuke said with a bow.

"Naru, I'm going to start on dinner. Kushina-san should be home by that time. Feel free to stay for dinner Uchiha-san, there will be plenty of food." Iruka went on to the kitchen.

I looked back at Sasuke. "Come with me."

He started to chuckle. "Do you think about what you say?"

I blinked a few times then blushed. "J-just follow me," I mumbled.

We went up to my room which I luckily cleaned yesterday. We spoke very little. We just worked on our share of the project. We asked small questions here and there but completely avoided the fact of what happened earlier in the bathroom. It was driving me insane!

"That was Hyuga Hinata, correct?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

Maybe this will be the conversation starter. "Um, yeah. Why?"

"You're so close to her. I'm surprised she's not your girlfriend." He looked over at me with a smirk.

"I'm gay remember?" I said rolling my eyes.

"You could've used her as a cover."

"Why should I? Straight guys can go around screaming their sexuality to the world. Why should I hide mine?"

"Hn," he mumbled. "So you're definitely gay?"

I nodded then decided it was my turn to ask the questions. "So how long have you known, huh?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What? That you're gay?"

I sighed. "No…that you liked dick."

Sasuke blushed intensely and it was cute as hell then he looked away. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

I narrowed my eyes at him and smirked. "Oh, I see. You're still in denial."

He grabbed a pillow and threw it at my face. "Urusai, dobe. I'm not gay."

I scoffed. "So you're telling me that witnessing you jerking off to a gay magazine, which by the way I will probably be in some sort of trouble when Kiba decides what to do with me, and you giving me a fantastic but unfortunately unfinished handjob was just my imagination?"

He threw another pillow at my face. "That was just…oh what am I doing? I don't owe you any type of explanation!"

I chuckled. "I won't say anything. I'm not an asshole, so I'll respect your privacy…however you're still a coward."

"I am not!" Sasuke said trying not to whine.

I rolled my eyes and went back to my work. Suddenly I had a wonderful idea. I said nothing and stood up to walk over to my dresser. I pulled out some sweats and a tank top. Nonchalantly, I began to take my uniform shirt off and just waited for—

"What the fuck are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

I turned my head to him and played innocent. "I'm just changing into my house clothes."

"Why now?" He was trying his best not to look at me and fiddling with his pencil.

"Because it's my house and dinner should be ready soon."

"Couldn't you go into a bathroom and do this?"

"Why should I? I'm not a girl and apparently you're not gay so this shouldn't bother you." I smirked at him and he finally faced me to glare. I completely pulled my shirt off and tried my best not laugh because he began to lick his lips then blushed when he noticed that I saw.

"Would you put your fucking shirt on already?" he said through his teeth.

I chuckled. "Fine, fine." I quickly threw on my tank then turned to Sasuke to unzip my pants. Again I casually started to strip. I slipped my pants off and slowly pulled my sweats on.

"You're such an asshole," Sasuke mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "Are you staying for dinner?"

Sasuke sighed. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm updating better now!_

* * *

_**Chapter English to Japanese Translations**_

**-sensei: **Teacher (can be Ms. or Mr.)

**Hai: **Yes

**Gomen: **Sorry

**Domo: **Thanks

**Oi: **Yo/Hey

**Dobe: **Idiot/Loser

**Teme: **A rude way of saying "you"

**-kun: **Male term of endearment or casualty. It's kinda like a nickname you could say.

**Oka-chan: **Mother

**-san: **Mr./Ms./Mrs. or respectfully address someone

* * *

I walked into biology limping slightly. Kiba and his little group snuck up on me before class for two reasons: those assholes from the bathroom showed him the magazine and he found out that yet again I'd be taking Hinata to the dance. I got kicked really hard in the shin and I had bruises going all the way up my arm. A few scrapes were on my face and elbows but I didn't even bother going to the nurse because then she'd ask why I was limping in the first place. Sasuke looked at me when I walked in. His face showed no emotion but his eyes were covered in worry. I smiled at him casually then went to my seat.

During Kakashi-sensei's lecture, I tried my best to stay awake and not flinch so much at the pains in my legs. I looked over at Kiba who snickered. Kakashi-sensei noticed and smacked him on the head.

"Pay attention Inuzuka. If you fail my next test you'll have detention every day until the next one," Kakashi-sensei threatened.

"Hai," Kiba mumbled. He shot a glare at me and I quickly looked away. I'd have to try and avoid him for the rest of the day if I wanted to survive.

I was thankful for the bell because it meant I had one less period to deal with until I got home. As I was packing my bags Kakashi-sensei called me over to his desk. I slowly limped over and he pulled out a first-aid kit.

"Iruka is going to kill me when he sees you like this you know?" he said motioning for me to sit down.

I frowned. "Gomen," I mumbled.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He put some Neosporin on my scrapes then covered them with band-aids and reached into his bag for some Advil and a bottle of water.

"Domo," I said then I gulped down the pills.

"Come back later if you start feeling in pain again. Do you want me to take you home later?"

I shook my head. "No I should be okay. But um, can you write me a pass because I'm pretty sure I'm going to be late to my next class."

He wrote me the pass and I limped as quickly as I could to my next class. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

At lunch I dragged myself to the roof. I was not going to let my injured leg get the best of me! I slowly sat down and opened my lunch box. Iruka made me sushi!

"Oi, dobe!"

I turned knowing it was Sasuke. "What do you want, teme? I'm trying to eat here."

Sasuke sat down next to me and opened his own lunch box. Inside were rice balls.

"You're keeping me company?" Now my heart was beating fast as hell. Sasuke was eating lunch with me? What? WHAT?

"No, I just wanted to eat lunch up here. You just happen to be up here," he said then he took a bite of one of the rice balls.

I rolled my eyes. "I knew it was too good to be true," I mumbled.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah this is the usual," I said nonchalantly.

"I've never seen you limp into class before though."

I could hear Sasuke trying to hide the worry in his voice. "That's because you never paid attention to me."

Sasuke coughed nervously. "I'm sorry. It's my fault that you ended up like this."

"No, it's only half your fault. The other half belongs to Hinata but don't worry about it. I should be okay by tomorrow." I smiled reassuringly at him and put a sushi roll in my mouth.

* * *

Sasuke came home with me again today. The project was not done yet. Hinata seemed to have gotten used to having him here. Things weren't as awkward as before. When we were three about three blocks away from the school a car stopped in front of us. I frowned because I knew exactly who it was.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"I came to give you a ride over to Naruto's," Kakashi-sensei replied nonchalantly.

I sighed. "I told you that you didn't have to do this."

"Well, Iruka called earlier and told me your mother invited me over for dinner. Now get in the car."

We all squished in the back seat of his Toyota. I was in between Sasuke and Hinata which I did not mind because Sasuke's hand kept brushing against mine. Hinata was used to Kakashi-sensei showing up randomly like this but I could tell Sasuke was a little worried about what was going on.

"He dates my housekeeper," I whispered to him.

Sasuke nodded and everyone was silent for the rest of the rides. Kakashi stopped when we got to Hinata's house. When she got to the middle of her walkway, she suddenly ran back to the car. I popped my head out of the window.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Neji is going to come home tomorrow. I just thought I'd give you a fair warning."

I frowned and she patted my head before she went back on her walkway home. I slumped in my seat. "Tomorrow's going to be hell," I mumbled.

I saw Sasuke cock an eyebrow at Kakashi-sensei but he just shrugged.

"KAKASHI, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Iruka shrieked when I walked through the door.

"Relax Iruka, I just fell playing basketball in gym. No big deal," I lied.

Iruka sighed and put his hands around my cheeks. "Would it kill you to be more careful?" I flashed him a cheeky grin and he ruffled my hair. "Go work on your project."

I nodded and started to head for the stairs. "Where's Oka-chan?"

"She should be home soon." I heard him walking into the kitchen and Kakashi probably followed.

* * *

Sasuke followed me upstairs. Today was the last day for us to finish the project but there wasn't much to do. We were quiet as usual but I was in the mood for a conversation.

"So, are you going to stay for dinner tonight? My mom really seems to like you," I said putting my papers together.

"Sure, no one is home anyway," Sasuke said not looking away from his paper.

"What do you mean? You're home alone?"

Sasuke nodded. "Both my parents are on a business trip and my brother is in college so it's just me."

"Why don't you stay over for the night? I know my mom won't mind." Wait, did I just say that? I looked over at Sasuke who chuckled.

"I guess I could stay. It'll mean we can look over everything in the project better."

I blinked in disbelief. Sasuke was really going to sleep over! "I'll go tell Iruka to get you a mattress," I said standing up.

* * *

Just like I knew, my mom was okay with Sasuke sleeping over. After dinner we headed back up to my room.

"So who's going in the shower first?" Sasuke asked.

"We can go at the same time," I said taking some house clothes out for him.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You mean like in gym?"

I laughed. "There are two bathrooms here. There's another bathroom in my parents' room I can use."

"Oh."

I threw him a change of clothes and some underwear then pulled out my own clothes. "Meet me in the laundry room when you're done, kay?"

Sasuke nodded and we both left the room. When I got out of the shower, I was stopped by my mom. She motioned me to sit next to her on the bed.

"Is something wrong, Oka-chan?" I asked.

She cupped my face in her hands. "What happened to you face? Last time I checked you only had six scars on your face not ten."

"I just fell while playing basketball, that's all," I lied. "And they're not going to scar. It's just a few scrapes. I'll be fine."

She sighed. "Are you sure there's no one bullying you at school?"

I stood up and gave her a large smile. "I'm perfectly fine. Now I need to go tend to my guest." I quickly walked out of the room and sighed of relief. I hate lying to her but I don't want her worrying about me. Iruka does enough of that. Anyway, Sasuke was in the laundry room just like I told him to be. I noticed he was in boxers and not the shorts I gave him.

"So you don't like sleeping in pants either?" I teased.

"It's not comfortable sleeping with two layers," Sasuke replied. "So we're washing the uniforms?"

I nodded and threw his in the washing machine. I pressed the buttons and added detergent then had him follow me back to my room. "Iruka will put it in the dryer for us," I said once we reached my room. We sat next to each other on Sasuke's mattress and watched some cartoons.

"Oi, dobe, I have a question," Sasuke suddenly asked.

"What, teme?" I responded getting out of my trance from watching the TV.

"How long have you known that you were…" He trailed off in the last part of the sentence and looked away from me.

"Gay?" I finished. I chuckled a little. "Look teme, the word 'gay' is not offensive to me. I am what I am. But I've known forever really. I never really liked girls. I was always friends with them but never really felt any attraction towards any of them. I always like guys. I had crushes on boys in my class but never really started saying anything about it until middle school. "

"How did your parents react?"

"They were fine with it. Especially because Iruka was already dating Kakashi-sen—okay I'm going to drop the 'sensei' part because it's annoying and I've known that guy since forever. Point is, my parents were cool about it."

Sasuke nodded. "So what was Hyuga-san talking about earlier?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think she said something about a Neji?"

I sighed. "It's her twin brother. He models and is constantly traveling. This is his first time back here since last year. He left a little before you came so you haven't met him before. He'll be joining us in school tomorrow unfortunately."

"What do you mean by unfortunately?" Sasuke asked cocking an eyebrow at me.

"You'll see tomorrow." I crawled up onto my bed. "I'm going to bed."

Sasuke went under his covers. "Oyasumi," he mumbled to me.

"Oyasumi," I mumbled back.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke and I headed over to Hinata's house to go to school. I knocked on the door and as I expected, Hinata didn't answer. Instead of getting a normal greeting, my face was pulled into a kiss. When it ended I sighed. "Ohayou, Neji." I looked back at Sasuke. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open in shock. I looked back at Neji who was smirking.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"That's Sasuke. He's in the same grade as us."

"Oh, so this is my competition?" Neji walked over to Sasuke still smirking. "So you're the one who's been keeping the attention of my Naruto?"

"Neji," I growled.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke growled.

"I'm his boyfriend," Neji said not allowing Sasuke's glare to faze him.

I slapped him on the head. "Baka, no you're not. Where's Hinata so we can get out of here?"

As if on cue, Hinata walked out of the door with two bags in her hand. "Nii-san, I told you to wait for me!"

"You took too long," Neji said taking the bag from her. "And I can't believe you had me worrying that this guy was going to take Naruto away from me."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Sasuke's wrist. "Ikuzo," I mumbled dragging Sasuke with me. Hinata and Neji followed and the entire train ride was silent.

* * *

**TO BE COTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three! :D Sorry for the MIA again. I've been so busy orz If you're also reading my Uchihacest, I'll try to update tomorrow . Gonna do some Sasuke POV now, enjoy :3_

* * *

_**Chapter Japanese to English Translations**_

**Uzu-chan: **Kiba's nickname for Naruto using "-chan" to make him seem girly

**Oi: **Yo/Hey

**Dobe: **Idiot/Loser

**Teme: **A rude way of saying "you"

**Urusai: **Shut up

**-sensei: **Teacher (can be Ms. or Mr.)

**-san: **Mr./Ms./Mrs. or respectfully address someone

**-kun:** Male term of endearment or casualty. It's kinda like a nickname you could say.

* * *

This Neji kid was pissing me off. He would not leave Naruto's side for a second. The entire school seemed to go through a different tone now that Neji was here and I didn't understand it. Everyone seemed extremely more hostile than usual but at the same time, more afraid. I decided I go to Inuzuka to see if I could get any answers out of him. I found him with his group of friends in the cafeteria during lunch. He smiled at me when I arrived.

"Hey there Uchiha," he greeted. "How were you able to deal with Uzu-chan for that long by the way?"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Listen Inuzuka, what can you tell me about that Hyuuga kid? He seems awfully close to Uzumaki."

He sighed. "That's right, you weren't here last time Hyuuga was. He and Uzu-chan are fuck buddies."

I tried not to make any sudden movements. I kept my cool. "What do you mean?"

"They're the only two gays in this school and they take advantage of that fact."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "You seem not to mind. As a matter of fact, I noticed that you haven't tried to beat the shit out of Uzumaki today or even tried to do anything about Hyuuga for that matter."

"I have my reasons."

"Which are?"

"Neji is the brother of my future fiancé so I'm not trying to hurt him. If I try to attack Uzu-chan while he's around, Neji will fight back and I'll end up trying not to hit him so I just leave the two alone whenever he's here." I noticed how his fists tightened. "Hinata-chan already is pissed off at me because of that damn blond."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Then why don't you just stop?"

"Because I'm waiting for Hinata to realize what her brother does with him is just plain out wrong."

"Hn," I mumbled. "Well good luck, I guess," I said over my shoulder as I walked away from the table annoyed with how much power Neji possessed. I was also annoyed at the fact that apparently Neji had some physical contact with Naruto. Wait, why should I care? I'm not gay. Whatever Naruto did with Neji is none of my concern. So why is it every time I see them together I feel uneasy?

* * *

I was already at the roof door when I realized I had made my way up there. I sighed and opened the door. There Naruto sat eating his lunch and standing a few feet away was Neji staring at the town beneath them. Naruto turned and smiled at him.

"Hey there, teme!" he called.

I remained emotionless and walked over the blond to sit down. Neji turned to glare at me and I returned it with my own menacing glare. Naruto sighed and continued eating his lunch. I watched Neji walk over to Naruto and bend down to his level. He leaned in and kissed him like he did earlier this morning. I looked away feeling…jealous? Wait no! I am not jealous.

"Would you stop doing that?" Naruto grumbled. "I'm trying to eat here."

"Then kiss me back," Neji responded. I heard him huff. "Ever since this guy showed up you don't respond to me like normal."

I turned suppressing a blush. "Or maybe he never liked you in the first place."

Neji gritted his teeth and Naruto grabbed his wrist. "Stop being mean," he ordered.

I rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

I walked down the halls trying to clear my mind. Neji being here was annoying.

"Uchiha was it?"

I turned at the sound of someone calling my name. It was Neji and he did not seem happy.

"What do you want?"

Neji got closer and his glare intensified. "Stay away from Naruto."

I scoffed. "I don't have to take orders from you."

Neji rolled his eyes. "You think you're a completely closed book but I can read you quite clearly." He took a step closer. "I see the way you look at Naruto. In your eyes lie confusion and curiosity. Yes, there's attraction too but it's not strong enough to take over."

"What are you getting at Hyuuga?"

His glare intensified. "I've seen your kind before. You leech off those who are sure of what they prefer while you figure yourself out. Then you constantly stay in denial and hurt the one you're using as you experiment. I don't know why but Naruto is always attracted to guys like you."

I rolled my eyes and started to walk away.

"I'm surprised he even likes you. He's usually not a fan of cowards," Neji called.

I sucked my teeth and kept on walking. I am not a coward. I walked back into my class and zoned out my teacher. I was not in the mood for class today.

* * *

I sighed as I walked out of the school building. Since the project was done, I had nothing to do after school anymore. I actually liked going over to his house. I actually enjoy the dobe's company; in a friendly way of course.

"Oi, teme!" someone called to me. I turned around to see Naruto running towards me with red cheeks from the cold. I cocked an eyebrow at him and frowned when I saw Neji trailing not too far behind him with Hinata.

"What do you want dobe?" I asked stuffing my hands in my pockets.

Naruto chuckled. "This weekend I'm going to a ski resort. I wanted to know if you'd like to go." He was blushing nervously now. "My mom is okay with it as long as your parents are."

I contemplated the invite. I'd be skiing with Naruto in the mountains. I'd see him fall, drink hot chocolate with him, share a room. _Mess around,_ I thought then my eyes widened at him. Shit. No. We're not doing that. But I don't mind skiing so. "I'll go," I finally said.

I watched Neji frown then wrap his arms around Naruto's waist. "Why'd you invite him? Now it'll be harder for me to have my way with you."

Naruto blushed even more. "U-Urusai Neji!" he nearly screamed.

Neji chuckled then shot a glare at me. I rolled my eyes and started to walk to the train station.

* * *

So I sat next to Naruto on the ride to the resort and he ended up falling asleep on me. He was so warm and his messy hair tickled my chin. I mean...he just fell asleep on me. That's all. Anyway, I was put in a room with him and (stuck) with Neji. Hinata shared with Kushina-san and Iruka-san was with Kakashi-sensei. I didn't even dare to think what they'd end up doing in there.

Neji was about as happy as I was with the room arrangements but neither of us could do anything about it. Oh well.

We all spent the day in the snow. Just as I predicted, Naruto fell countless times. I found myself actually competing with Neji to help him up. What is wrong with me? Maybe I just didn't want to look like a bad friend. Hinata was surprisingly very good.

"Naruto-kun, you should go inside. You're redder than my hair," Kushina-san said frowning at Naruto. She looked over at me. "Sasuke-kun, would you be a dear and take him inside for a bit?"

I felt Neji glare at me but ignored it as I walked over to the obviously freezing dobe. I put an arm around his shoulder and walked him inside. We headed to a little café inside of the hotel. I sat Naruto down in a chair near the window.

"I'll go get us some hot chocolate," I said. He nodded and blew into his hands. I was back quickly and slid the hot cup over to him.

Naruto took a sip and smiled at me in an apologetic way. "I'm sorry about Neji's behavior."

I looked at him confusedly. "Why? Hyuuga's irritable attitude has nothing to do with you."

Naruto chuckled. "Actually, it has everything to do with me."

I raised an eyebrow and asked "How so?"

Naruto sighed. "Has Inuzuka told you how we're fuck buddies yet?" I choked slightly on my hot chocolate and he chuckled again. "I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, there's a reason for that. See, Kiba, Neji and I all used to be best friends until Inuzuka found out about our sexuality."

I nodded slowly signaling him to go on.

"Like I told you before, I didn't really start experimenting with guys until middle school. That was around the time that Inuzuka's parents split because his dad had sadly realized he was gay after marrying his mother and having him. Ever since then, Inuzuka has been an extreme homophobe. Neji noticed how I acted whenever Inuzuka bought up homosexuality in our conversations and decided to talk to me about it. When he asked me if I were gay, I denied it afraid that Neji thought the same way as Inuzuka. That was the first time Neji kissed me. We began to experiment on each other. We constantly hooked up and tried to hide it from Inuzuka. We never really had a relationship. We were more like friends with benefits. One day at a party, Neji and I disappeared for a bit and Inuzuka went to come find us. Both of us had our pants undone and our hands on each other's dick and well, he freaked out. He ignored us after that and started rumors. During all of this Neji had actually fallen in love with me but I didn't love him back. So Neji swore that he'd make me fall for him. Once he got his modeling job, I thought he'd get over it but I was wrong. Every time he came back and I was in a relationship or he knew I liked a guy he'd scare the guy off easily."

"So because you like me, he's acting like an asshole?" I said rather bluntly. We hadn't bought up his feelings for me since the day after we started the project. I looked at him and our blushes were identical. Suddenly we both started laughing. I don't know why, but we did. My laughing was ceased when I felt a pair of lips on mine. I closed my eyes and kissed back feeling the same way as when we first kissed. Why was I doing this? Why was I actually enjoying this? Why was I pulling on his bottom lip and now playing with his tongue? Why was breathless when he pulled away? And when the fuck did Naruto start looking this attractive?

Naruto bit his lip and looked away from me. "Sorry, it's just…you seemed really fucking kissable," he mumbled. "I won't do it again."

I stood up from my chair. Fuck it. I'm attracted to him. I can't stop fucking denying it. It's been long enough. "Lair," I accused and leaned in to kiss him again. He was shocked but kissed back. I pulled back just in time to avoid Neji seeing us. He came in with a glare ready and focused on me.

"How are you feeling?" Neji asked pulling a chair to sit in right between us.

"I feel great to be honest. Sasuke did a great job warming me up," Naruto said with a huge smile.

Neji snapped his head towards me. "Did he now?"

I avoided his glare and smiled at Naruto. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

_This is the last chapter of the ORIGINAL story. To read the remake of this just go to my profile. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

_**Chapter Japanese to English Translations**_

**Oi: **Hey/Yo

**Teme: **A rude way of saying you

**Dobe: **Idiot/Loser

**Tadaima: **I'm home

**Okaeri: **Welcome home

**Otoutou: **Little brother

**-san: **Mr./Ms./Mrs. or respectfully address someone

**-sensei: **Teacher

**Urusai: **Shut up

**Gomen nasai: **Sorry (formally)

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

I'm pretty sure this was the best trip to the ski resort ever. Sasuke and I would sneak kisses ever since that moment at the café. We only hid it so Neji wouldn't flip a shit. It was our last night there and we all were just relaxing in our room. Sasuke was reading, Neji was emailing his agent and I was playing my PSP.

Neji sighed and closed his laptop. He flopped back on his bed and turned to me. My game was on pause because I started getting tired. I looked over at Sasuke who was engrossed in his book. He licked his bottom lip and bit it and he was making me want to jump him right there. Fuck, Neji leave the room.

"What are you staring at?" Neji asked taking me out of my trance.

I blinked twice. "What? I'm just tired."

Neji narrowed his eyes at me then turned to Sasuke who was ignoring us and still biting his lip. He then sighed and got up from his bed. "I'm gonna go get some snacks. You want anything _Naruto?_" Neji asked me.

"Um, surprise me?"

Neji nodded and left the room. As soon as the door clicked I jumped over Neji's bed and onto Sasuke's. Sasuke looked up from his book at me.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't give me that. Licking your lips and biting them. You asshole," I mumbled and crashed my lips into his.

Without breaking the kiss, Sasuke marked his book and closed it then grabbed my cheeks to pull me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we fell to the bed. I felt him tugging at my shirt just as the door was opening. Shit. We pulled apart and looked at a glaring Neji in the door way.

"I fucking knew it," Neji mumbled. He sighed. "I'm going to bed," he announced then he flopped on his bed and pulled his blanket over his head.

I sighed. "We probably should get to bed," I said.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine, let's sleep then."

I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss then went to my own bed. He shut the lights off and all you could hear is breathing.

* * *

We left the next day in the afternoon. I fell asleep on the way and woke up when I felt my head being moved. I realized I was using Sasuke as a pillow again. We had stopped in front of his house to drop him off. He was trying to move my head carefully but failed. We all said bye but I didn't get to kiss him like I wanted to unfortunately since I was still half asleep.

When I got home, I finished all my homework, ate then watched TV until I fell asleep. Throughout all this I texted Sasuke a little bit. He responded like he does when he usually talks: in one worded answers. It didn't bother me though because he was talking to me.

The next morning, I went to school with Hinata and Neji. Neji was being quiet which was expected since he walked in on me and Sasuke. Hinata and I chatted while he just pouted at me. When we got close to the school, I spotted Sasuke walking towards the school gates.

I smiled widely. "Oi, teme!"

Sasuke turned and waved sheepishly at me then seemed to rush into the school. I wonder what was wrong. I let it slide but then for the rest of the day he was ignoring me. He didn't even acknowledge me in Kakashi's class, he didn't come up to the roof for lunch, when I called his name in the hallways he acted as if he didn't hear me and walked away as quickly as possible. Now I was mad.

I met Neji after school and we went to pick up Hinata. I was silent and kept my arms crossed as I walked. Stupid teme was ignoring me. I didn't do anything wrong. Stupid bastard. I knew Neji was smirking the entire time.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Okay, I was being a real dickhead to Naruto all day. I've just been confused. I woke up today replaying what happened this weekend in my head and I couldn't really believe it happened. I didn't really know how I felt about him. I just knew I liked to be around him. I avoided him today because I was afraid he'd ask me what we were. Fuck, why am I such an ass?

As I was walking to the train station I noticed he was walking the same direction with Neji and Hinata. I probably should apologize. Better late than never.

I sighed. "Dobe!" He didn't even flinch to turn around. Shit. He must be super mad. I sighed and tried again. "Oi, Naruto!" Still no response but this time he just ran into the train station. I palmed my forehead.

Hinata had run ahead towards him and Neji waited for me to catch up. I glared at him and he just smirked with his arms crossed.

"What?" I asked.

"I told you one and I'm telling you again. Naruto doesn't like cowards." With that he turned with a smug look on his face and pep in his step. Asshole.

I came home in a really foul mood. I kicked off my shoes and hung up my coat. "Tadaima," I called expecting no response.

"Okaeri," someone responded.

I walked slowly into the living room to make sure my ears weren't playing any tricks on me but there he sat, with his feet up watching television.

"I was wondering when you'd get home." It was my brother, Itachi.

"What are you doing home?" I asked plopping down next to him.

"Thought I'd come visit my baby brother since being home alone sucks."

We sat in comfortable silence and watched the TV. I kept fiddling with my phone, hoping to get a text from Naruto. There was nothing.

"What's his name?" Itachi suddenly asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I lied.

"Don't bullshit me, Otoutou. What's his name?"

I rested my shoulder on the couch arm rest and looked away. I heard Itachi sigh.

"Sasuke, I know you're gay. Stop fighting it. If you do, you'll be unhappy and alone for the rest of your life. Now what is his goddamn name?"

I sighed and turned to him. "Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto," I responded.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, as in the son of the founder of Nothing But Tomatoes Inc?"

I nodded. "Yep that's him."

"His parents have kept him very nicely out of the media. I can see why now," Itachi said more to his self than me.

"He already gets a ton of shit at school. He told me no one rats him out to the media because it's bad enough his mother has a gay son. They wouldn't want to embarrass her to the rest of the public," I explained solemnly.

"His parents don't know?"

"No, they do and they're perfectly fine with it, however, they don't really want the media in their personal lives."

Itachi nodded. "So, what's the problem between you two right now?"

I took in a breath. "He likes me and I like him and we kissed a few…okay _many _times this weekend when he invited me to join him, his mom, Hyuga, Hinata-san, Iruka-san and Kakashi-sensei at a ski resort. We come back to school today and I idiotically ignored him all day."

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid of what I'll say if he asks me what we are to each other."

"Well, what do you want to be?"

"I really don't know." I sighed. "I like being around him and kissing him and his laugh and when he smiles it's like everything around him brightens up and I get jealous when his attention is stolen from me and—" I cut myself off so I wouldn't continue rambling. I blushed and didn't even bother turning to Itachi.

He chuckled to his. "Sound like you're in—"

"Urusai!" I cut him off.

This made him laugh more. "Look, you're gonna have to do something big to show him that you're really serious about making something with him."

"So what do I do?"

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

It was raining out today. Perfect reflection of my mood. Stupid teme. What did I ever do to him beside lo—I mean like him a lot? I suppressed a sigh and tuned back in to Neji and Hinata's conversation. They were talking about the Valentine's Day dance coming up. We had kind of unanimously decided to all just go together.

As we got closed to the school I spotted the bastard. We locked eye contact. He smiled and waved. What the fuck? I glared back and rushed into the school, leaving Neji behind.

I couldn't even pay attention in Kakashi's class today. I just stared at the back of Sasuke's head. Well, more like glared at it. Who does he think he is? Acting all nice all of a sudden like yesterday never happened.

As soon as the bell rang I was out of the class so Sasuke wouldn't attempt to make conversation with me. I heard him call my name but didn't turn.

At lunch, I sat with Neji in the cafeteria since it was raining out. I picked at my food as he talked animatedly about something having to do with a shoot his agent was trying to get him. I cocked my eyebrow at him when he started to glare at something behind me.

"When will he get it in his mind that you don't want him?" he mumbled.

I turned to see what he was looking at. It was Sasuke heading straight for our table. Shit. I sighed. Sasuke needed to understand I'm not his little play thing. He can't just act like this with me. .

"What do you want, Uchiha?" Neji asked with a glare.

Sasuke glared right back then turned his attention to me. "Gomen nasai," he said simply.

Now I was mad. I stood up to face him. "You're sorry? You're fucking sorry? Do you know how much it fucking hurt that you _intentionally _ignored me? It hurt a whole fucking—"

He shut me up. He grabbed my face and kissed me. It was in that instant that the entire room went silent. I knew all eyes were on us and I had the sudden urge to give them a show. I also really wanted to kiss Sasuke back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. It was perfect. We pulled apart and there were mixed emotions everywhere. Sasuke smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Can I take you to the dance this Friday?" he asked.

My jaw nearly dropped. He just asked me to the dance. Holy fucking shit.

"What the fuck?" Kiba exclaimed loudly.

Sasuke turned to him. "I just asked Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto to the Valentine's Day Dance. And if he says yes," he paused and looked down at me.

"I'll go with you," I said kind of quietly.

He smiled and brought his attention back to Kiba. "He said yes and if you have a problem with it Inuzuka, your ass can come meet my foot!"

Well, that was unexpected.

* * *

**THE END (UNLESS YOU GO TO THE REMAKE)**


End file.
